


假如天变地变

by sssail1280



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 假如洛克被张哥捡回去的if。张维新没去罗阿那普拉，是香港三合会的干部。洛克是他的手下，但洛克没有加入三合会。
Relationships: Bai Ji-Shin Chang/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro, 张维新/洛克
Kudos: 3





	假如天变地变

港口那场枪战后，张维新就从遍地子弹壳和血迹里消失了。有人讲他是“没了”，也有人坚持要组搜索队，可风声实在是紧，一条街上能数出近二十个条子。洛克不管不顾，照旧按自己的步调做事，像吸收速度过慢的海绵搜罗淤泥般的情报，再一点点筛去沙砾和泥土，将藏在其中的珍珠和金粒串成一串。

夜晚很是闷热，洛克拉开百叶窗，风扇叶吱嘎吱嘎转，他只穿白背心和裤衩在纸上圈圈划划，啤酒罐子东倒西歪，盛了水的烟灰缸里插满烟头。几十个圆圈圈住的住址划到只剩五个，他伸手去摸打火机，七星的纸盒里只剩最后一根烟，是登喜路。洛克高速转动的脑袋里像被扔进一根细钉，不偏不倚卡在最关键的位置。那是张维新之前给他的，他可能顺手塞进了这个盒子里。

电话铃叫他恢复清醒。达奇跟他谈结账的事，时机不大好，不过货已经卸完，他们得走了。洛克跟他约好三天后见，达奇那边静了一会，再开口已经是女人的声音：“张老大找到没啊？”

“晚上好，莱薇。现在所有人都在找他，不过还没有……”

我问的是你，莱薇不耐烦的打断他，你找到没有？洛克看看面前这张被涂得惨兮兮的白纸，又看看散落在边上被画满的纸张和报纸，应该快找到了。他说。莱薇回了个若有所思的鼻音。“带点甜的。”她说，“上次他带我吃过你们那儿的糖水。他说开枪后要吃点甜的。”

洛克和她又说了几句，没多久就挂断电话。他点燃那根登喜路，从五个地址里剔除两个，圆珠笔悬在最后三个的上方。一大截烟灰掉到纸上，他扔掉笔，烟头插进烟灰缸，拍拍坐麻的双腿去找衣服和钱包，拿起门边零钱碗里的钥匙就下楼了。他在附近的水果摊挑了几只水晶梨装进塑料袋，付钱，路边拦车去目的地附近的小巷，再慢慢走过去。

张维新是一手端香草冰淇淋，一手持枪来开门的，嘴里还叼着塑料勺子。没戴墨镜。“张大哥，”洛克的粤语说得还不是很好，有点卡顿，“我给你带了水果。”

张维新饶有兴趣的打量他，“讲得比以前好，不过还是别勉强。”后半句他换回了英语。他用脚跟把门顶开，枪别到腰后腾出手吃冰淇淋。他现在穿着一件浅蓝色的衬衫，领口两颗纽扣没扣上，洛克看到未加掩藏的绷带。“怎么这么慢？”张维新指沙发示意他坐好，自己去厨房，“只有矿泉水，要不要？”

“不用了。”

张维新拿着水果刀坐到他对面的沙发，“说吧。”他从袋子里挑出个头最大的梨，在手上掂量。洛克交叉叠起十指，稍加整理思绪后便开口平白叙述。“警方用在搜查上的力气过猛，后面有人煽动。港口谈判失败后下头有些人不老实，不过成不了气候。仙鹤说雇佣兵们只要你回来就马上开工。俄罗斯人那边还在观望，没有直接介入。黑礁商会顺利把货运来了，三天后交款。莱薇叫我给你带甜的东西，她说你带她去吃过糖水，还说开枪后要吃点甜的。”

他说，张维新就安静的听。水果刀在他手里轻盈似蝴蝶的翅膀，张维新手腕轻转，削去最后一点，梨放在桌上，果皮完整地贴附着果肉。他提起果蒂，嫩黄色的皮一圈圈落下，没有一处断裂。他把削好的梨递给洛克，洛克略加犹豫，还是接过吃了一口。外表虽漂亮，入口却没有想象中的甜。张维新不急不缓的削第二个梨，“你看人的水平可以，挑水果还是要再锻炼锻炼。”洛克不由得紧张起来。

“这段时间找你的人挺多的吧？”

“‘莫斯科旅馆’的巴拉莱卡女士问我要不要考虑去黑礁商会，她可以为我说几句好话。”

“喔，你就是被他们绑来的嘛。泰国也没什么不好的，吃肯定是不如这边的花样多，但你也不挑食。”

洛克慢慢咀嚼多汁的果肉，试着给自己争取更多思考的时间。张维新手没停，眼睛看着他，貌似只是纯粹的好奇他会给出什么样的回答。他手上有刀，腰后有枪，洛克可是什么都没有。

他吞咽梨汁和碎成泥的梨块，不自觉舔舔嘴唇。“张先生。”

“嗯？”

“五年前我从冈岛绿郎成为洛克，你问我是不是真的要到你这来。我那时就说过，”洛克直视他的眼睛，“我也没有更好的地方能去。”

“现在可不是五年前，你要有心找，很多人会为了你的好脑袋付大价钱的。”

“我的地方就在这里，张先生。我哪都不会去。”

张维新故作惊讶的扬眉，洛克愣了一下，“张大哥，不要再拿我寻开心了，”他有点恼火，“这不好玩。”

“挺好玩的啊，洛克。”张维新哈哈笑着咬了一大口梨，“买梨不要挑这种斑点太多的，下次记住。”洛克泄气的回答说是是，记住了。

“要不要猜猜我为什么选这里藏身？”

洛克的脑袋在缺乏休息的连日运转加上刚才的紧绷再松懈，已经不太明晰，既然张维新这么问，他还是催动运转试图找出答案。张维新却直接公布了：“这个地方是你选的，只有你知道。”

洛克张着嘴说不出话。“嘴张那么大做什么，吃你的梨。”张维新嬉笑道。

洛克开始考虑去罗阿那普拉先考察一番了。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是学友哥那首天变地变情不变……我这样讲你们应该明白了！【明白什么！
> 
> 削梨这个梗来自上海滩许文强和丁力的原型杜月笙，反正张哥这个角色和发哥的关系大家都明白的，那发哥的这样那样的大小设定拿来给张哥也很理所当然对不对……


End file.
